Harry's galactic Friends
by Shadow-Creepers
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm someone nobody would probably care about whether I tell you my name or not. So I wont tell you my name because I don't have one at the moment. Maybe I'm going to update this to include my name after I get one but, oh well nobody cares. Please don't be angry at me if this story is shit because this is my first story ok? It would be great to tell me some things I could improve. Don't expect Romance stories because I don't know shit about that stuff, maybe some years later. Something to me, I write this story because, seriously does anyone know a good story, with a good plot at least, that deals about Harry being stuck in another Dimension or literally in another Galaxy and actually comes back? Probably not. Long story short I'm bored, I have good ideas to write about and did I mention I'm bored?**

**Onwards to this story. It's practically a story where Harry gets a mission to help another galaxy far far away by someone/ something important there after he dies in the forbidden forest. That someone tells him he has to do that first before he can defeat voldemort and kicks him back 10 years into the past so that he has enough time to complete his task and go back to Earth shortly after his supposed death. Just think about it at the final Battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort says that Harry can't win and he says :" I can't but they can" oh look there is a Star Destroyer that vaporizes Voldemort.**

**I almost forgot to say that I don't own Harry Potter. If I did my story would be a lot better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first part here is mostly copied over from Harry Potter. I don't own the english Version so this could be different from what you could be used of but oh well. Let's start this story.**

**Chapter 1 Meeting a God?**

"I thought he would come," said Voldemort in his high, clear voice, his eyes on the leaping flames. "I expected him to come. I was, it seems … mistaken"

"You weren't wrong" Harry said as loudly as he could. Voldemort stared as Harry moved towards him, with nothing but the fire between them.

Then a voice yelled:"HARRY! NO! NO! HARRY, WHAT'RE YEH -?"

"QUIET!" shouted Rowle silencing Hagrid.

Voldemort tilted his head a little to the side, considering the boy standing before him, and a singularly mirthless smile curled the lipless mouth. "Harry Potter," he said very softly. His voice might have been part of the spitting fire. "The Boy Who Lived." Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, before he lost control and betrayed fear. He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light and everything was gone.

**Here ends the original part I modified a bit**

Harry opened his eyes and saw only a simple black void. Harry looked around trying to find something else. He feels a bit out of place as if the dead normally don't go into this nothingness. Then he saw a baby floating at the edge of his vision. It seems to be crying. As he tried to get near the baby a voice that seems to surround him said:_"you can't help him chosen one. This is only one of the last two parts of the soul of the once known Tom Riddle"_

"What is he and where and what are you?" asks Harry perplexed and curiously._"This part of his soul represents his humanity that didn't survive his actions. __You could call it his sanity. And me you can call me the Force. __About where I am, I'm a Force that is everywhere around you and in you. I hold the Galaxy together__"_

"Why am I here, shouldn't I be dead by now?"

"_No you aren't dead because it isn't your time yet. The Fates decreed you to die of old age. Your so called death was necessary for the prophecy to become fulfilled__. __You are here because I am the __one to initiate the next part of the prophecy__. __Did you really think that your little Dark Lord is the true one? No you are fated to vanquish all evil. You have two options, first you can go back to your little Planet in the unknown Regions of the galaxy and wait out for the Galactic Empire to enslave your people __and use them to take over the rest or I could send you 10 years into the past to eradicate both evils__"_

"Let me think about it for some seconds" says Harry.'10 years into the past out into a galactic civilisation. I could use some of their technology against Voldemort or try to evacuate Hogwarts if he really cant die'

"I have a condition, because I don't want to go there without knowing anything about it all, can you provide me with the needed knowledge?" asks Harry.

"_Accepted __and I took the liberty to upgrade your Occlumency by the way. You are going to appear in a role as a new General of the Empire_ _and Captain of a new and improved Version of the Star Destroyer Spaceship. Your official mission is to __pilot the ship a Dark Lord is currently on. The ships mission is to get back vital information about a secret space station under control of the empire. Your inofficial mission from me is that you are to help the rebellion destroy the death star but you are not allowed to let anyone from the empire __know you aren't on their side understood? I__'m going to let you have some access to part of my powers __so that the rebellion believes you are on their side, you are going to be called a Jedi. Have fun little Harry"_

With that Harry lost his consciousness and disappears towards the other side if the galaxy a planet called Coruscant.

**I hope its a good start but I know it isn't so I would like to have a review about what I can make better**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I'm late. I was waaaaay to busy, ya know exams and stuff like that.**

**And I kinda forgot about this story oops. **

**There is something good though. I found out how to continue the story yay.**

**So let's start again and just to make it clear don't expect regular updates.**

'_Something' _ _Thoughts_

"_Something" Conversations_

**Chapter 2: Dawn of a new Hope**

'_What happened and why does my Head hurt. Wait what is a this triangle-like Ship in my Memory… a Star Destroyer? I remember technology way too advanced as everything I have seen in the muggle world. Wait someone … Emperor Palpatine is talking to me. I better focus on what he wants from me, I can sort out my memories later.'_

"General Hadrian Potter _'Hadrian … I thinks it fits better than Harry to be honest' _I have a special mission for you to lead." says the Emperor "Since you have never failed a mission before I felt the need to reward you with something special. You are an Unknown to the Rebellion which makes you the only suitable candidate for this mission" praises Palpatine.

"What are the mission details Sir?" asks Harry confused. "Ah there is your typical bluntness what makes you a good General. This Mission is a very special one. The primary objective is to get access to certain important and stolen files and destroy them if possible. This is all, the less you know about this, the easier becomes your mission. Your spaceship waits at Hanger 01 for you and the course is already set, good luck General."With this Palpatine dismisses Harry and turns his chair 180 degrees to a window. Harry salutes and leaves the Emperors Office through the Main Door.

'_He said Hangar 01... this way yes I should thank the Force the next time I see it / him ... whatever.' _thinks Harry as he walks the path to his small ship. As he reaches the Hangarbay he is surprised about the sheer size of the Hall alone.'_ It looks like it could hide a huge Capital Ship in here'. _Harry boards his small ship and starts to take off. As he flies straight to space he is severly impressed with this Civilization. _'It looks like Earth won't have the same technological advance in the next ten millenia. Coruscant sure is one amazing city.'_

After he entered the Hyperspace on the course to the system of Tatooine he stands up and starts to think about what he could use on his mission. He finds some kind of metallic tube in a hidden pocket in his Jacket. "Is this the tool I can use to convince the rebellion that I'm on their side?" muses Harry and suddenly drops the now confirmed lightsaber because he managed to switch it on.

'_That's odd my memories about lightsabercolors say that a completely white lightsaber is extremely rare. It seems that it provided access to a swordfighting style called Djem So which is a primarly defensive style'. _And Harry becomes once again surprised as he calls the lightsaber back to his hand without picking it up. "Wow that's something different then what I'm used to. The power I used came from my surroundings not from my body. Is this the part of the Force i have access too?" asks Harry himself. He gets caught offguard as the ship suddenly drops back out of hyperspace without any prior warning. But that's not what surprised him, it was the fact that he exited the Hyperspace in the middle of what looks like a small skirmish between two medium sized ships. '_Time to prove why I'm the youngest seeker of the century' _he thinks as he starts to make his way to the imperial ship.

"Why do you attack me!" asks Harry angrily as he gets attacked by the Empire. He continues dodging out of the way of the incoming Laser blasts suddenly he remembers what palpatine said

_Flashback:_

_".. your mission is to get access and to destroy important stolen files if possible." informed Palpatine_

_Flashback End:_

"That's it. That's my opportunity to get acknowledgment from the rebellion. If I help save them I may get access to their ship" plans Harry. While continuing to dodge Laser blasts he starts to destroy several TIE- Fighters on his way to the command centre of the imperial ship.

_Flashback 10 minutes Leia POV:_

'It doesnt look good for us I hope we get out of this safely enough to continue on our way to our base at Yavin 4'_ Leia thinks full of fear for the safety of her and her crew. But suddenly a small spaceship came out of hyperspace and attacks the imperial ships._

_"Look at that small ship its pilot is helping us!" a random unimportant bridgemember bursts out, which creates hope in Leias heart._

_"The stranger is actually winning against so many other enemies. It shouldn't be working" says another more important member of the bridge (but still unimportant enough to find a name for)_

**I'm not going to think over a name for every person who only takes part in this story once and is going to die anyways**

_Harry POV:_

Harry manages to destroy most of the imperials but his left wing of his spaceship gets hit by a Laser shortly after he managed to fire a torpedo into the imperialbridge. "Not good not good at all" panics Harry and starts to slowly lose consciousness. '_Is this all I can accomplish in this life?'_

And then everything went black for him because of low oxygen levels.

**I think that is called a Cliffhanger isn't it?**

**Im still a bit bad at describing stuff but don't worry it will become better in the next chapter which I'm going to write tomorrow before I forget the story again.**

**I have some big plans for the next chapter which should be released on friday / saturday.**

**It takes this long because I try to write more then 1k words per Chapter.**

**The next chapter should start about half an hour before the forth Star Wars movie.**

**Good night or good morning for some people since I don't know where you come from exactly.**

**And I don't care about that.**


End file.
